Tom Riddle III
by the touched
Summary: Tom Riddle Jr. left more in this world than just his Horcruxes, and Albus Severus Potter was more Slytherin than anyone had ever dreamed. No Slash. Set after Albus's 6th year in Hogwarts.
1. The Gryffindor Approach

Albus pushed the door open to the Potter Manor.

His brother James was snuggled in with is girlfriend Noelle Longbottom and they were both watching some stupid muggle movie on the telly.

It honestly made Albus want to throw up.

"Hey Al!" yelled his brother James, "how has it been!"

Albus swiftly raised the Elder Wand which was liberally coated in the Horcrux potion, "Avada Kedavra", and in a flash of green light James became limp.

Albus clenched his teeth to keep himself from screaming as he felt part of his soul rip apart and sink into the Elder Wand, still Albus let himself smile as noone would ever think of destroying the Elder Wand right? So he was effectively immortal.

Noelle looked at him in shock and began to cry, "Why Albus, he was your brother"

Albus's eyes briefly began to glow red, "You want to know why you dumb bitch! There is no good no evil, no light no dark, no Magic no Muggles, no family and especially no fucking bullshit!" At this point Albus began to foam at the mouth.

Noelle's eyes hardened, "Crucio!" she yelled.

Albus simply dodged the curse and set a silent incendio that incinerated her wand arm and wand.

"No, no Noelle, let me show you how its done"

"CRUCIO!" Albus yelled and he could see Noelle thrashing on the floor, truly his Cruciatus curse amplified by the Elder Wand was truly powerful.

Noelle began to gasp and started begging, "Please.. please.."

"Oh no! I'm not done with you, when I'm done you'll realize what your grandparents felt"

Albus held the curse for several more at which point, Noelle had died due to shock.

"Damn it!" Albus yelled, but he didn't waste the opportunity, he took a horcrux potion and poured it on his robes, this time splitting his soul did not feel so bad.

"Drop the wand, Voldemort!" said a voice from behind.

Albus turned around and came face to face with his father.


	2. The Backdoor

Harry stared at his son in shock.

"Albus?!... No it can't be!"

"Oh yes it is" said Albus chuckling as he shot a Cruciatus towards his father.

His father dodged, and said, "I know it's you Voldemort, come on Albus, you have to be strong enough to fight him, I believe in you"

"What's there to fight" Albus chuckled, "I am the one in control" as he spun his wand in the delicate motions necessary to summon Fiendfyre.

"No, you are Voldemort and you are just trying to trick me" said Harry who twisted his wand causing Albus's Fiendfyre apparition to dissolve into smoke.

"You seem Tom Marvolo Riddle, I've learned a few tricks..."

" _So have I father..._ " Albus hissed in Parseltongue

A gigantic basilisk made of pure shadow slammed into Harry.

Harry raised his wand and cast his Patronus. The stag rammed its antlers into the basilisk and then it suddenly lay still.

"Cruormortis" Albus yelled enraged.

A large writhing mass of acid shot towards Harry.

"Vaneus Corpus" Harry shot back and a black spear shattered the acid and shot towards Albus.

"Naren Locus" and a giant lion swatted the spear away and charged towards Harry.

"Honey I'm home!" said Ginny as she appeared.

"Avada Kedavra" Albus yelled not missing his chance.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of phoenix flame, and Fawkes intercepted the green bolt.

Albus screamed in rage.

Ginny looked at Albus, and pleaded, "Albus you got to fight him, I was possessed by Voldemort too once"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IDIOTS IM NOT VOLDEMORT" Albus roared enraged before transfiguring the air in front of him into mustard gas and banishing it at his parents.

His father raised his wand and a saphire blue shield sprung from his wand shielding him.

Albus twisted his wand, "Koves Nivalum" and a white spire barreled from his wand shattering his father's shield.

"Gravitas Aductus" and gravity and his parent's half of the room increased ten-fold.

Shocked by the sudden increase, his parents toppled over.

Not wasting his chance, Albus whipped out his wand, "CRUCIO!" and a bolt of red light struck his father in the chest.

His father began to scream but Albus failed to realize that his father was an accomplished Occlumens.

"Leglimens" his father whispered and Albus felt a presence poking against his mind. Albus tried clearing his thoughts but it was too late.

Harry dispelled the enchantment around him and spoke. "So it's really you then Albus, I guess that means the gloves are coming off"

"Finally" Albus said nearly giggling.

"Alpha Code: Destroy" his father said, and suddenly runes around the house began to glow, Albus screamed in shock as he began to be incinerated.

"Burn in hell, you ruddy git" his father screamed.

* * *

In the distant forests of Albania, Albus awoke, less than even the meanest spirit


End file.
